


Bad Girl

by tenchsbitch



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Creampie, Dildos, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: Hotch comes home to find your 'toy box' and wants to do some experimenting.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Bad Girl

You heard the sound of your phone buzz on the coffee table. Your face lit up when you read the text from Hotch that said, “almost home.” You sent one back that said, “can’t wait.” You smiled to yourself. You hadn’t seen him in days since he was gone on a case and you were starting to feel neglected. He barely even had time to call you and when he did, he was in his hotel room and had fallen asleep within minutes of hearing your voice. You imagined he was missing you just as much. 

You tried to keep yourself from checking the time over and over again, but you kept switching between looking out of the window and turning your phone on only to see that a minute or two had passed. He couldn’t come home quick enough in your opinion. 

Looking back at the text and checking what time he sent it, you decided you’d have enough time to take a quick shower. You wanted to look good for him when he got back. 

Looking good meant that once you finished your shower, you were going to find that lingerie set that you hid somewhere in the closet and forgot about until last night. However, you miscalculated the time. 

Hotch came home while you were still in the shower. You were lost in your imagine thinking of how you were going to surprise him when he got back. You didn’t hear him announce himself when he came into your shared bedroom. Only after you turned the water off did you hear the continuation of a knock sequence on the bathroom door. You wrapped yourself in a towel before opening the door. You expected him to look surprised or aroused by the greeting, but it was you whose face turned red in surprise. He was holding a vibrating dildo in each hand. To your horror, you left your box of toys open on your bed. 

“I— it’s not what it looks like.” It’s not what it looks like? Why was that what you came up with. Of course it was what it looked like. 

“Really? It looks like you had some fun without me.” He turned on one of the dildos in his hand. He noticed you looked shy and his stern gaze turned softer. “Don’t be embarrassed, y/n. I’m just curious...” He pressed the button on the dildo again and it stopped vibrating. He walked back over to the open box on the bed, returning the sex toys. “Which one of these is your favorite?” 

His hands glided over the smaller vibrators and he pulled out some fuzzy handcuffs. He recalled a time where you asked about his handcuffs, but he thought it was just simple dirty talk. He hadn’t realized that it was a real fantasy of yours. There were nipple massagers and cock rings and even more toys he didn’t recognize. 

“This one.” You pulled out a pink U-shaped vibrator and handed it to Hotch so that he could further examine it. 

“What does it do?” He asked, running his fingers along the curve and trying to imagine what it would look like inside of you. 

You were amused by his lack of knowledge. “Would you like to see?” You couldn’t deny the fact that his innocence was a turn on. Even though he was older than you, you seemed to have more sexual experience and he was okay with that. 

His voice was nearly a growl as he pulled your body close to his, the vibrator tightly pressed between his fingers. “Oh, I plan on seeing how you use every single one of these toys, y/n.” He didn’t hesitate to place a kiss onto your lips. “Starting with that one.” He said as he reached for the corner of the towel that tucked into the rest of the fabric. 

Hotch held onto the kiss, his tongue fighting for dominance inside of your mouth. You released a squeal when Hotch pulled away the towel to reveal your naked body. His strong hold on your body pushed you on your back onto the bed. You smiled into the kiss. You couldn’t help it. Hotch made you overly happy anytime the two of you were together and even more when the two of you were together together. 

He hardly time to strip off his jacket and tie before you were playing with your toy. You were already so wet, thinking about all the ways Hotch was going to use those toys on you. You didn’t need any preparation. You inserted the pink toy into your pussy and moaned when you turned it on. It started off slowly. The vibrator teases your g-spot on the inside, and with the outside, it vibrates against your clit, providing just the right amount of stimulation to keep you interested and your toes curled. 

At some point, Hotch became in control of the remote and changed the vibration from slight to medium and your orgasm was arrive quickly. 

“How do you feel?” You almost forgot Hotch was there and the sound of his voice nearly sent you over the edge. 

You managed to pant out a “good,” which made him chuckle in his deep voice. He turned the vibrator up higher and it was finally enough to urge you to your orgasm. You clenched your eyes and curled your toes and your body shook as you reached your climax and came back down, still feeling the vibrations from your core, sent through the rest of your body. 

When you opened your eyes, Hotch was laying on the bed beside you, his arousal noticeable through his work pants. “Hotch,” you whined. “I want you.” You put the emphasis on ‘you.’ 

“But you have so many toys, y/n.” He teased, when clearly he wanted you just as much. He was deprived of you for two weeks and he couldn’t deny that what he wanted most was to be able to make love to you again. 

“But I want you.” You were sounding more and more desperate by the minute. He turned up the vibrator again. “Oh, Hotch, please, please.” 

He was already removing his belt and undoing his pants to release his cock from its confines. He prepared to remove the vibrator from your cunt, but you held it there. “I thought you wanted me?” He asked, obviously confused. The two of you had never discussed anal and you certainly weren’t in the position for a blow job. 

Your face flushed with arousal and embarrassment. “I want you… and the vibrator.” You tried to explain. “You can fit with it.” 

He only moaned his approval, “fuck.” 

You were overstimulated just thinking about being double penetrated by Hotch and your vibrator. You never imagined he would be interested in your toys. 

He left his shirt on, but removed everything below. He turned you to your side, facing away from him so that he could better fit inside of you. He encouraged you to hold your leg up as he positioned his cock at your entrance. He felt the vibrator on the tip of his cock and it made him twitch. He gathered some of your arousal on his cock before slipping in with the vibrator. It was more stimulation than he ever imagined. 

The thrust of his cock had the curve of the vibrator pushing against your g-spot even better. “Yes,” you moaned at the feeling. “Please, make me cum. Make me cum.” You begged desperately for a release. He wasn’t denying you, but you were urging yourself to orgasm. 

“Let go,” Hotch panted in a whisper. “Cum for me.” 

You arched your back and your body pressed against his. You held him close to you, his cock heated by your tight cunt and the motion of the vibrator. Your thighs close as close as they can as you become overstimulated and your orgasm comes through you. You threw your head back. The wave of pleasure left you breathless. 

You felt the hot release of Hotch’s cum inside of you. He only took a moment to catch his breath before he was rummaging through the box of toys again. Hotch may have finishes, but he was far from finished with you. 

“What next?” He asked as he looked for something appealing to him. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
